


Hostage

by Vaniri



Series: Very (un)lucky Reader [2]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Developing Relationship, Dirty Talk, F/M, First Time, Multiple Orgasms, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, dom!Arthur, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:01:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22090750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaniri/pseuds/Vaniri
Summary: This is an unexpected and originally not planned sequel of "Kidnapped". Arthur and reader's relationship develops and it leads to, well, smutty stuff ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Reader
Series: Very (un)lucky Reader [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589941
Comments: 6
Kudos: 100





	Hostage

**Author's Note:**

> IMMENSE THANKS TO JEN (@villarthetemplar) who helped me with writing, editing, and did the beta-reading <3

You've been with the van der Linde gang for weeks.

You were never truly their hostage. Arthur stated clearly why he brought you to camp, but even after realizing how much they could demand for your release, none of the folks treated you like you'd expect someone in your position to be treated. They untied your hands immediately and didn't tie them back when you sobered up; they let you sleep off your inebriation on a quite comfy cot and fed you in the morning; they never locked you up or constricted you in any other way, they let you walk among them freely. Well, almost freely, as there was always someone who had an eye on you.

Arthur was that someone, to be exact. He was always watching, always close to you, yet still keeping his distance. You didn’t mind that, at least at the beginning. You never talked about what had happened on his horse and acted pretty civil towards each other, but you couldn't deny that this night woke something in you. Something that not only didn't want to subside even after you realized that he probably wasn't interested in taking your _friendship_ to the next level, but grew stronger with every passing day.

Despite his rough nature, Arthur Morgan - yes, you eventually learned his last name - turned out to be a fine man. He realized pretty quickly that you had no idea how to survive in a world outside your family mansion and was kind enough to teach you the basics of living in the wilds. First, he showed you how to shoot a gun, letting you train with his own revolver, which seemed pretty intimate to you. And so were his touches when he corrected your position or readjusted your grip. You tried your best to focus, but every brush of his coarse hands against your skin felt like a flame spreading in your body, making your knees weak. He was probably fully aware of the effect he had on you, but never said anything about it, never took advantage of it, nor acted improperly, even despite the fact you were usually alone during these lessons. To your surprise, you realized that you actually felt _sad_ about that.

But he wasn't completely passive, you noticed at some point, he _did_ show some interest in you. Sometimes you could have even sworn that he was purposefully teasing you. Seemingly innocent smiles that belied not so innocent thoughts, given away by that mischievous twinkle in his eyes. The way he put his hands on your shoulders when he joined your conversations, or these subtle "accidental" touches when he was passing you, that carried a hidden message you couldn’t fully understand. He _sure_ wanted something from you, but never expressed it clearly. It was confusing.

You were determined to figure that out. To figure _him_ out. You tried to spend as much time as possible in his company, helping him out with his camp chores, or just sitting beside him by the campfire. One evening, when you were _slightly tipsy_ and in great mood - thanks to equally _tipsy_ Sean and his stories - you gathered up enough courage to put your hand atop Arthur's. He let you keep it there, and you saw a glimpse of a slight smile tugging at his lips for a while, but that was the only reaction your gesture provoked. Maybe he was reluctant to open up and show his feelings in front of the gang members, you thought later, a man like him could not want the others to see his softer and vulnerable side. So you changed your approach.

You were doing everything to spend as much time with him outside the camp as possible, trying to bond and waiting for him to reveal his true intentions. You were trying to get closer to him during your shooting lessons. You also eagerly followed him on his everyday hunting trips, which he allowed, as you were supposed to learn how to provide food in the wilds. Yes, you definitely needed those skills. And you tried hard to do as he was saying, but you were usually too occupied with studying him and just enjoying your time alone to actually listen to his instructions.

"You're gonna be so dead when we finally release you." He commented one day, when you missed a clear shot because you were more interested by the way Arthur bit on his lower lip while focusing than the animal before you.

" _If_ you release me." You corrected, giving him a sheepish smile. He didn't look angry though, rather kind of amused. "So far my father doesn’t seem willing to pay you anything. Maybe he just threw your letter on the pile of "to read when I'm not so busy" papers, which is never, as he’s always busy. That sounds like him. Maybe he didn't even notice that his "beloved" daughter's gone missing. Or maybe…" You moved closer to him, and his eyes involuntarily darted to your lips. _Interesting_. "you misinterpreted and I'm not worth anything."

You hoped that having you so close, alone and looking him straight in the eyes, will spur him into action. For a moment it seemed to be working, he leaned in and slightly tilted his head, as if he was going to kiss you. And you were _sure_ he was, so you slowly closed the gap between you two, but when your lips nearly brushed his, he drew back, avoiding your gaze. You immediately thought that you misunderstood his intentions and felt like a fool. How could you have expected that a man like him would want to kiss a woman like you? Teasing, innocent flirting, and even that damn night were one thing, but this? This was probably too intimate and meaningful.

"[Y/N], why’d you leave your home?" He asked suddenly, when you were on the way to your horse. A fine beast Arthur stole for you one day and taught you to ride properly - like an outlaw, not a lady.

"What? Why are you asking?"

"You told me that your family treated you badly, but... I thought you came here prepared, having some basic survival skills."

"I have them now, right? You taught me how to shoot a gun, and I do it fine when my target stands motionless right before me. You also taught me how to fish, and how to cook over an open fire. I can survive now, barely, but I would manage somehow. Why, are you going kick me out now? Or you're just going to nag me about that deer I missed?"

" _No_ and no. I'm just wondering what was the _real_ reason you left your home, so suddenly and without a plan."

"It wasn't sudden, it was growing in me for years. That feeling, an awful realization that I don't want to live my life as my parents' doll, or a prize wife of some boring prick, who can't see past the sum on his bank account. I knew that if I'd stayed, I could have never truly been myself. I just wanted to live, for real. Make my own decisions and finally be free. And maybe see a bit of the world, too."

"But your little adventure ended pretty quickly, with a bunch of outlaws" He remarked, approaching you in two long strides. "who kidnapped you and now keep you as their hostage."

"I was a hostage before our paths crossed, Arthur." You pointed out somberly, mounting your horse. "Yes, you kidnapped me to make me your hostage, but also gave me more freedom than I could have ever imagined. You freed me from my previous life, and now you’re giving me the possibilities to lead another one. An independent one. A life of my own. Looking at it all now, I can tell for sure that meeting you that night was the best thing that ever happened to me. You are right, I came here completely unprepared. I could have been robbed, raped, murdered even. But you found me before any of that happened, and even though your intentions were impure, I'm really grateful for that."

The man said nothing about your confession, only nodded as if in understanding. But looking at the way he reacted to it - by grabbing his belt, what was, as you'd learned from observing him, how he kept himself comfortable in stressing situations; and lowering his eyes - you could say for sure that your words got to him.

“I really mean it, Arthur.”

"If I knew I was being a knight on a white horse, I would sure act like one. Or at least wouldn't act like a bastard. I'm sorry, [Y/N]. For treating you so horribly." He raised his head and looked you in the eyes with something you could only define as shame. "I just... wasn't myself that day. I mean, I'm an idiot every day, but then I was even a bigger fool than usual. I'm sorry for that, [Y/N], truly."

"I'm not mad, but it confused me. _You_ confuse me." You admitted. "You did something like _that_ to me, said we were going to be _friends_ , and then didn't act on that promise. You were teasing me for weeks, getting my hopes for _something more_ up, and then doing nothing about it. What do you want from me, Arthur Morgan? What you really want?"

"I... don't know, [Y/N]. I legit don't know anymore. That day I was really desperate, okay? I met someone from my past, someone who was very dear to me, and that encounter didn't go well, to say the least. I came to that saloon to drink my sorry ass into a stupor and forget about everything and everyone around me. But instead of finding my solace in alcohol, I found you. I don't even know what I was thinking that night, I was drunk, angry, and _so damn hopeless_."

Seeing the everyday facade of a cruel and heartless outlaw Arthur usually hid behind, it was so easy to forget that he was still a man capable of feeling and showing emotions, full of self-doubt and uncertainty about his own morality and the actions he took. So far you hadn't had many occasions to behold this side of him, and watching it surge to the surface now was so completely unexpected that you were sitting there stunned, not knowing what to say. Should you comfort him somehow? Should you ask him what made him so sad? Tell him you had no idea he didn't feel well, because he didn't look or act like that? You were absolutely bewildered. All you could do was watch as he grabbed your reins, as if he feared you could leave before he could say all the things he wanted you to hear, and looked at you with remorse in his eyes.

"I took you with me because I thought that I could... we could..." He tried to explain himself. "Yes, it was mostly about money, but also... You was so nice to me, and I just didn't want to be alone that night. With you I felt better, and later I saw that you was fond of me. Of course you was, idiot me made you hopeful for something more between us. And honestly, I've been thinking about it since that night. But I can't do this to you, [Y/N]. I'm an outlaw, murderer, a bad man..."

"Not in my eyes." You cut him off, and before he had a chance to open his mouth and speak again, you leaned down to him and pressed your lips against his. Maybe it was wrong, you didn't think it through, just acted on an impulse; but at that moment you wanted him to shut up and stop degrading himself.

He was clearly surprised by your bold move, but didn't push you away, which you took as a sign to continue. You kissed a man only once in your life, when you were fifteen and slightly smitten with the garden boy your family hired, but you instinctively knew what to do. Or at least you thought you did. Luckily for you, after a moment of shock, Arthur decided to not only kiss you back - the realization that he was no longer just passively letting you kiss him without taking any action made the butterflies in your stomach flutter like crazies - but also take the lead. The kiss became unexpectedly passionate within seconds; carried away with all the feelings that surged over him, Arthur pulled you off your horse and pressed against his muscular chest, wrapping his arms tightly around you. After denying the need to be loved for so long he was absolutely love-starved and your affection intoxicated him completely. At some point of your heated makeout he lost balance and landed on the ground, with you on top of him. But he didn't break the kiss even for a second.

The feeling of his voracious lips against yours drove you completely insane, but you lost the last bits of control over yourself when he pushed his tongue past your teeth, and hungrily explored your mouth. Your hands were all over him even before the fall, but now one of them snuck between your pressed bodies, into his pants, and grabbed his crotch. Through the thin fabric of his union suit you could feel the outline of his member perfectly; he was still quite flaccid, but after a couple of firm strokes you felt it harden under your touch. Arthur's lips finally left yours and let out a shaky breath. He rested his forehead against yours, closing his eyes when a wave of pleasure surged through his body.

"[Y/N], stop." He whispered softly, trying to grab your wrist. Your hand immediately stopped its movements, but didn't withdraw from his pants.

"Is something wrong?"

"You ain't never laid with a man before, have you?"

"Why do you think that?" You probably weren't doing as good as you thought. Or your poor kissing skills gave you away.

"That's pretty obvious. You come from a good family, so you was probably raised to be a decent girl, and your innocence was highly protected."

"I'm not so decent anymore, remember? But you are correct, I’ve never been with man before. Is that a problem?"

"Not for me." He blessed you with the prettiest and warmest smile you have ever seen in your life.

"I want you, Arthur." You confessed, before he had a chance to belittle himself or say something about him not being good enough for a 'lady like you'. "I would love you to be my first." _And only_ , crossed your mind unexpectedly.

Arthur seemed to be both delighted and slightly worried about your statement. He felt honored and absolutely overjoyed that you openly declared your willingness to be with a man like him, ugly and miserable outlaw, who had nothing to offer to you. But he also knew that you could do better. Still, it was your decision and damn, at this moment he felt like he could do anything you asked for, respecting your choices - even these poor ones, like _him_ \- included. So despite his doubts, he decided to let you have him. But not like that, you deserved something better than quick dirty sex on the forest floor.

"Then at least let me make sure you enjoy it properly." He suggested and pulled your hand out of his trousers, then kissed it courteously. You would happily have him here and now, you didn't really care about it being special or memorable, like your mother used to say about your 'future wedding night', but eventually you agreed to do it his way.

Unluckily for you, your first time together had to be put off due to unpredictable circumstances the gang had encountered. One day Arthur, John, and Dutch came back from Valentine all bloodied up and with Strauss yelling something about being shot. You weren’t told exactly what happened, but you knew it was something bad. And big. Dutch ordered an immediate pack-up, in which you were actively involved, and you had to move your camp, very suddenly and to another state.

In Lemoyne things were different. Arthur was spending days on playing local lawmen and trying to outwit these two wealthy families, all to get to their money. You were usually busy with camp chores you were given as a member of the van der Linde gang. It's been over two months since Arthur brought you in and at this point everyone had already forgotten that you were actually a hostage there. For the first couple of weeks the folks were pretty hopeful that you could make them rich enough to make most of their problems go away - you were worth a small fortune, it seemed. But days were passing, another letters were sent, and your father didn’t even deign to send a word back. So after a few attempts to contact him, to no avail, no one probably believed that they would see even a cent for you. Dutch still had faith, being overly optimistic about matters associated with possible money income was peculiar to him, but the others understood that you were probably a lost cause. No one really minded though, as you were, by any means, one of them now.

Despite his rather tight schedule, Arthur could always find time to spend a moment with you. He wasn't a fan of public displays of affection, so among the others you confined yourselves to light brief touches and deep meaningful looks. He wasn't ashamed of what was between you two though, or trying to hide your relationship - he stated clearly and to everyone that you were _his woman_ now and the other boys should back off. He just preferred to enjoy it in private. When no one was watching, he was becoming a completely different man. And it wasn't only about heated kisses and intimate (but never too intimate) touches you exchanged when you were lying together at night, or sitting alone by the fire. It was more about the connection that was born between you two. After some time Arthur grew so comfortable around you that he wasn’t afraid to show you his real face. He could talk about everything, or just sit in silence and enjoy your company. You learned more about his insecurities, his doubts, and even his thoughts about the situation the gang wound up in. He told you about his past and you gladly shared your story. It felt so good to be able to let it all out, for both of you; to finally have someone so close and trusted that opening up didn't feel wrong. You were beginning to be really satisfied with your life. But your happy times couldn't last forever.

Due to the character of his "profession", and also his short temper, Arthur often came back to camp covered in blood, bruises, and sometimes even wounded. You were never happy about that, but despite that you always helped clean these up, or patched your man up if needed. At some point you even got kind of used to that. At least he was fine after all, you told yourself. But one time he didn't come back. Dutch said they had split during the parley with that enemy gang and later he was nowhere to be found. It was so unlike Arthur to disappear without a word, in such an important moment, and you dreaded to think what could have happened to him. The truth about his disappearance came to light a couple days later, when he appeared unexpectedly in Clemens Point, wearing nothing but his union suit, and fell off his horse before anyone could reach him, weak and limp with fever and pain that grisly gunshot wound in his shoulder surely caused. He only managed to gasp out that the parley was a set-up and he got captured by that bastard Colm O'Driscoll, who tortured him and planned to use as a bait, and fell into a deep slumber.

He was bedridden for almost three weeks. First couple of days he lay completely unconscious with high fever. You stayed with him all day and all night, leaving his side only for a short while to catch some sleep, and tried to help him as best you could. You were no nurse, but you remembered how in your childhood days your family maids were taking care of you when you fell ill, and also listened to Grimshaw's advice. You put cold compresses on Arthur's forehead, around his wrists and ankles to bring down his fever. You washed the sweat away from his skin regularly and made sure his wound was clean and bandages always fresh. And, most importantly, you talked to him, almost all the time, hoping he could hear your voice and go back to you. Dutch said it was probably blood poisoning that got him, and thus he could not survive this. But you knew Arthur was a fighter, he wouldn't give up so easily. Not now. And you were right - after what seemed to be forever, he finally opened his eyes. His path to full recovery was long and painful - so much that two or three times he even agreed to take morphine Swanson offered him - but at least he was _alive_.

"What are you doing there?" You were delighted as one day, when you brought him a bowl of freshly made stew, you found him on the pier instead of his cot, sitting and scribbling something in his journal. He finally had enough energy to get up and walk around camp, which was a very good sign.

"Drawing."

"What?"

"You." He raised his head and took a quick look at you, for reference apparently, then went back to sketching.

"May I see?" You could always just crane your neck and glance at his creation, but no matter how curious you were, you always respected his privacy.

"Absolutely not." Arthur closed his journal and tucked his pencil behind his ear. "It's not finished yet."

"Will it ever be?" You gave him a simpering smile and handed him the stew. He gladly accepted, which was another good sign. "You look better."

"It's probably because I feel better. A bit dirty and unkempt, but definitely better."

"I could give you a trim If you want." You quickly examined his bushy beard, neglected since the day he disappeared, and his definitely longer than usual hair. Yeah, you should be able to deal with that. Hopefully. "And there's plenty of water around us, help yourself."

"A trim sounds nice, but I’ll better leave swimming in the lake to John." He decided, finally giving some attention to the bowl he was holding.

An amused smile tugged at your lips when you heard his comment. Normally sarcastic and witty Arthur was extraordinarily meek and silent during his recovery days. Seeing the old him back made you feel certain that he was indeed doing better.

"I'll leave you with your food now. Holler if you need me for more drawing reference."

"[Y/N] wait. Ride with me to Rhodes." He called after you. "I mean, not today, I'm probably not ready to ride a horse yet. But in a few days maybe. I could take a bath, and then we could spend some time together. Alone."

You knew exactly what he meant and felt your heart flutter in your chest. You had to wait a long time, but you knew he wouldn't forget about his promise. You really wanted that, so you nodded immediately, maybe a bit too enthusiastically, but you were not ashamed of how eager to _spend some time alone with him_ you were and intended to show it to him. Arthur only smiled at you, in that exact way that made you want to take his face in your hands and press your lips against his in a long and passionate kiss, and got back to eating.

You arrived in Rhodes a week later. You didn't like this place, something about it made you feel uneasy, but having Arthur at your side helped to keep your nerves at bay. He booked a room in the saloon, and two baths, so you could focus on each other and not the fact that you smell and feel like a mixture of sweat and horseshit. You went first. You liked to keep yourself clean and did it regularly, as much as possible when living in a camp somewhere in the wild, so you needed only a quick scrubbing, and after making sure your _most important parts_ were washed properly you could go back to your room. Arthur needed a little more time to make himself acceptably clean, so you had a moment to prepare yourself for what was going to happen. You had no idea how, though. Should you undress and wait for him sprawled on the bed, wearing nothing but a seductive smile? Or should you keep your clothes on and let Arthur take care of that matter himself? Should you do something with your hair? Or prepare your lower parts somehow? You had no clue, so you did what your instincts told you. And left the rest to him.

When he came back to your room a couple minutes later, he found you sitting comfortably on the bed, with the first two buttons of your shirt open and the belt already unbuckled. He sure liked what he saw, you figured, looking at the contented smile that flickered across his face. And you had to admit that you also liked the view before you - Arthur didn't bother to put his shirt back on, knowing that he would have to take it off again in a few moments, so his broad chest and deliciously muscled stomach were on full display. And _those arms_. You couldn't take your eyes off him, you always knew this man was attractive, but in this moment you realized how much. You wanted to touch him, run your fingers through the hair on his chest, follow his happy trail down his abdomen, past the waistband of his trousers, straight into his underwear…

"My my, look at you. I barely shucked off my shirt and you're all ready to jump on me." Arthur locked the door, so no drunken patron could disturb you. "Nervous?"

"A bit. But I really want you."

"Yes, I can see that." He sat beside you and wrapped his arm around your shoulders. His eyes roamed over your figure, lingering a bit longer on your cleavage. "I must warn you though. I ain't a gentle man when it comes to sex. I won't hurt you, but I like it rough."

"I know. I mean, I wouldn't expect anything else from a man like you. I’m ready."

"You're a smart girl. I knew you'd figure that out."

He took your hand in his and, without a word, guided it into his pants. His rough pubes brushed against your palm and you felt your heart pound fast in your chest, in unison with intensifying with every second throbbing between your legs, when your fingers finally found what you craved the most. You instinctively wrapped them around his still soft dick and gave it a few experimental strokes, reveling in soft pants that escaped his seductively parted lips. Arthur didn't say anything, didn't spur or instruct you in any way, only watched with a contented smile how eager to pleasure him you were. Even though you lacked certain skills, your hand felt _amazing_ on his cock and he let you know about that by letting out a quiet but expressive groan that made you shift your gaze from his still clothed crotch to his slightly flushed face.

You locked your eyes with him as he caressed your cheek. You kept stroking him, experimenting with the pace and grip, and felt his member slowly harden under your touch. The effect you had on your man made you immensely proud of yourself. He looked like a wonder, with his naked chest rising and falling rapidly, rosy cheeks, and that lascivious smile that sent a wave of pleasant heat straight to your core. You couldn't resist and pressed your lips against Arthur's, tentatively at first, but you deepened the kiss when you felt his hands play with your breasts. You didn't put your camisole back on after the bath - _pointless_ , you thought - so now only the thin fabric of your shirt separated your skin from his touch. It still felt good though, his skilled fingers made you shiver, kneading your flesh and rubbing your now erect nipples.

"I'd love to see them." He unexpectedly broke the kiss and, to your discontent, took his hands off you. "Show me your tits."

You obediently undid one button, then another, trying not to go too fast so you didn't seem too keen. Arthur's eyes were following every move your fingers made and you were sure he wouldn't mind, or would even _prefer_ it, if you just ripped your clothes off. You felt his lustful gaze on your skin and knew he was very willing to see you naked, but even though he didn't hurry or scold you for undressing too slowly; he was only watching you fumble with your shirt, waiting patiently until you finally revealed your chest to him.

"You're so pretty." He purred, taking in the sight before him. He gently cupped one breast, then the other one, and you closed your eyes, succumbing to the sensation. "You like it when I touch them, don't you?"

"I like your touch in general, no matter what you're touching."

Arthur chuckled gutturally at your response.

"Good girl." But even though he was clearly pleased with you and your reactions, he took his hands off you, again. "I like your touch, too."

"So I've noticed." Your eyes darted to his crotch and that impressive bulge his dick made there.

"Eager to get back to business?" He undid his trousers and drew his half-hard cock out in one swift motion. You were staring with your mouth agape, absolutely enthralled, when he gave it a few unhurried tugs, letting out a quiet groan - his reaction was probably a bit exaggerated, but it sure had its effect on you. You wanted to make him groan like that, to make him moan and harden in your grasp, so you put your hand atop his, trying to make your intentions clear. "You want me to teach you how to jerk a man, _me_ , off properly?"

You nodded vigorously.

"Don't get me wrong, you did amazing there." He assured, taking your hand in his and putting it on his member, making you wrap your fingers around it. "But I strongly believe that it's really important to learn what your partner likes most. And tell them what gets you going, too."

"Show me then."

Arthur guided your hand down on his shaft, then back up to the head, where he made you tighten your grip a little, and again to the base of his cock. He repeated the whole motion a couple times, going slowly, so you could watch his reactions and memorize how to cause them. Your eyes flicked to his flushed face, then back to your hand working on his dick, and you felt the throbbing between your legs grow unbearably strong. You were fighting the urge to touch yourself, give yourself some pleasure before Arthur could take care of the matter, but you decided to focus on satisfying him first. Your fingers couldn't measure up to what he was going to do with you anyway, and it was definitely worth the wait.

Gradually picking up the pace, he stroked himself to full hardness with your hand, and then released it, letting you go on your own. You eagerly followed his instructions and jerked him off with firm but unhurried tugs, adding a bit more pressure where you noticed he clearly liked it. Arthur loved every second of it, especially how bold and creative with your other hand you were, massaging his balls and raking your nails along the insides of his thighs, even though he hadn't suggested that. Pleasure took over him completely quicker that he could have anticipated, having considered being with an inexperienced woman, and he was barely able to control himself. He threw his head back and bucked his hips up, letting out a loud moan that was probably heard in the entire saloon.

"Shit." He panted out, suddenly catching your hands and making them stop their doings. " _Shiiiit_."

"Is something wrong?"

"No, quite the contrary. _Shit_. [Y/N], no offence, but you are a natural. I almost came just from that." You smiled triumphantly at his comment, not even trying to hide how proud of your work you were. "Enjoying yourself so far?"

"Definitely."

"Good. Because now it's my turn to have some fun."

Arthur's hand cupped your rosy cheek as he leaned over you, forcing you to lie down on your back. He pulled your trousers down almost effortlessly and spread your legs, taking in the sight he had before his eyes. You felt so exposed under his voracious gaze, roaming all over your figure, and so naked, even though you still had your underpants on. You let his eyes devour your body, impatiently waiting to be finally touched, but not giving him any hints on how wanting your were. At least not deliberately. He noticed it almost immediately though and his hands found their way to your inner thighs, where they rested for a while. He was waiting for your reaction and when he got it, as you whimpered softly, prompting him to make another move, his palms began their _tantalizingly slow_ journey towards your crotch.

Your breath hitched in your throat when he finally dragged a finger along your clothed slit. It soon focused on your bud, rubbing it lazily in a circular motion. You still remembered how Arthur's touch felt on your naked clit and how it set you aflame, but even despite the layer of fabric separating your sensitive spot from his warm fingertips, his practiced strokes sent jolts of pleasure straight to your abdomen.

The friction was delicious and you loved it, but you definitely wanted more. And so did Arthur, apparently. Eventually, his hand found its way into your pants and, to your absolute delight, one of his fingers slipped in your cunt.

"So wet for me, _again_? I'm flattered." He pumped it in you, slowly and steadily at first, enjoying your soft breathy moans. Then, he added another finger and picked up the pace, every thrust of his hand made a slapping wet sound in your dripping hole. "Shit, you'll feel amazing on my cock"

"Then put it in already." You reached for his member, throbbing gently against his thigh, but he swatted your hand away.

"Patience, girl."

You felt you heart pound in your chest when you watched Arthur slide your panties down your legs and throw them behind his back. A sly smile tugged at his lips when he spread your thighs apart to give himself full access to your entrance and you were sure he would slip his fingers back in, but he had other plans. Instead, he dipped his head towards your crotch and dragged his tongue along your slit, lingering a bit longer on your sweet spot, where he put a little more pressure. A loud moan escaped your throat when he focused his ministrations on your bud, it felt _way better_ than his fingers. Every flick of his tongue sent sparks through your entire body and you had to put a hand over your mouth to muffle your sobs of pleasure. Arthur didn't like that, he wanted the entire saloon - entire Rhodes! - to hear how much you enjoyed his touch. But simply telling you to keep your hands off your face would be too easy and too boring. He was a man who didn't fear challenge, so he was absolutely ready to _make you_ _scream his name_ so loud that even the residents of Saint Denis would know who was the one fucking up into you.

He lapped at your clit in a steady rhythm, with quick firm licks, but slowed his pace every time you seemed to start enjoying it too much, and tormented you with light swipes of his tongue against your sensitive bud until your muffled whimpers subsided into shaky sighs. Then he repeated the whole cycle again. You tried to get some control, but he was relentless; every time you threaded your fingers through his hair and pressed his head to your crotch, he stopped his doings and waited patiently _until you started behaving again_. The only thing you could do was give up and submit to his will – and at some point you did. It paid off, Arthur not only abandoned his torturous pattern, but also reached to your breasts and cupped one of them, adding new sensations to already intense stimulation.

Your entire body was on fire and you could barely control yourself. Arthur seemed to have even more fun watching your reactions, and when you loudly mewled his name, apparently not giving a damn about who might hear you anymore, he knew he had you in his power completely.

"You're such a good girl, [Y/N]." He praised you, giving your clit a short break. "And good girls deserve a reward. You want me to reward you?"

A shaky "yes" was enough to have his tongue lap at your sweet spot again. This time Arthur didn't play any games with you, didn't protest when you grabbed his hair, nor reprimanded you for trying to spur him on. He was determined to bring you pleasure and it took only seconds to have you exactly how he wanted you, squirming and wailing his name as your climax hit you hard and took over you completely, pouring bliss through your entire body. You pressed his head to your crotch and grinded against his face, using his mouth to prolong your ecstasy. It was glorious and absolutely breathtaking, _way better_ than the orgasm he gave you on his horse. But definitely not how you wanted it today.

When your wits came back to you and you realized what just happened, you felt slightly confused. Was _this_ your "reward"? One look at your man, watching you come down from your peak with an overtly contented expression, made it clear that it wasn't an accident. He made you come on purpose. But... why? Why he let you finish like that before... doing what you had expected him to do? Was this all he had planned for tonight? You thought you'd be making love, properly and fully, like you've dreamed since the day you met him. What Arthur did to you was truly wonderful, but you wanted something more. You wanted to feel one with him and thought he desired the same.

"You can do this again." He explained, having noticed the question in your eyes. "You can have another orgasm soon, and you should last longer before you reach it. Which means that we can have more fun."

"How do you know that?"

"A working lady I used to sleep with in Nevada taught me this, and a couple of other useful things, too."

"Oh. So, I'm in good and experienced hands."

Arthur let out a quiet chuckle, but when he spoke again, you heard a tinge of sadness in his voice.

"I know what you may be thinking about me, but the truth is, I'm not very... good with women. And I laid with very few. But they taught me a lot about their bodies, and mine too, and I'm going to use all this knowledge today. If you let me. Just trust me, [Y/N], and I promise you will never forget this night."

"I wouldn't be here if I didn't trust you." You pointed him, propping yourself up on your elbows. "And for your information, I don't think any negative things about you. Actually, my only thought now is: _when will he continue?_ "

Another chuckle, this time distinctly more cheerful.

"So impatient.” His fingers brushed against your skin on their unhurried way up your inner thigh. "Don’t worry, we’re almost there. I just need to make sure you're properly prepared for what's about to come."

You definitely _felt_ prepared and ready to have something more in your cunt than a finger he slipped in you, but he was the experienced one here and you indeed trusted his knowledge. One digit felt like nothing inside your already overstimulated pussy and you let Arthur know about that by grabbing his wrist and trying to force his hand to thrust into you deeper and harder. He didn't intend to torture you this time, so he listened to your _subtle suggestion_ and put another finger in your wanting hole, giving you the fullness you so needed. This man sure could do miracles, every push of his hand made the pleasant heat pool in your abdomen again. It was perfect, at least until he slid in yet another finger, which felt slightly uncomfortable, a bit too full. You didn't say anything though, knowing too well that it was still nothing compared to his deliciously thick member and you wanted to be fully ready for it. Arthur knew what he was doing, you saw it in his eyes. So you relaxed your body and after a moment of vigorous thrusting, you got used to the stretching and fullness his fingers provided.

"I think you're ready." He decided, withdrawing his hand and aligning his pelvis with your entrance.

He entered you with one firm push, slipping smoothly in your slick cunt. You moaned softly; being filled like that felt both wonderful and like too much at the same time, but it wasn't as special as you had imagined it to be. Or maybe you had just expected a lot from having a penis in your vagina. There was no metaphorical fireworks, no instant pleasure; only the feeling of fullness and Arthur's loving expression when he looked in your eyes, totally lost in the sensation of finally being inside you.

"Shit, I knew you would feel great on my cock since the moment I put my fingers in your cunt for the first time." He gasped out when he moved his hips for the first time, withdrawing from you almost completely, only to slam back into you with full force, making you exhale sharply. He did it again, and again, eventually setting a steady, but pretty vigorous rhythm.

Your tight pussy felt absolutely _divine_ and Arthur could barely restrain himself from pounding wildly into you, taking you hard and marking you as his. He didn't want to accidentally scare or hurt you though, it was your first time after all, so despite his urges and pleasure his every thrust provided, he did his best not to go too rough on you. Maybe next time, he thought, or any other, when you get better accustomed to having him in your cunt. Or when you beg him to get wild yourself.

It was really hard to control himself in this position though, with you under him, lying on your back, completely in his mercy - so he decided to change it before he lost himself completely. Now you were on top of him, straddling his hips, being in control of the pace and the angle he penetrated you at.

"Feeling good up there?"

" _Yeah_."

"Now, be a good girl and ride me like the finest horse." He commanded, rubbing the insides of your thighs with his thumbs.

You did as you were told, rolled your hips like the motion of your horse made you do, pulling a low, guttural moan from the man below you. You did it again, and again, trying to find a perfect angle and rhythm that satisfied both of you. You wanted it slow, with deep and unhurried thrusts that hit the right spot inside you, making your body shiver with ecstasy. Arthur seemed more impatient, you could tell he'd prefer it hard and fast, instead of relishing the pleasure, enjoying the moment and memorizing every second of it. You weren't selfish, you wanted to cater to his needs too, so you set your pace quite fast, taking him as deep as possible, but slowed down every time the fire in your belly grew too strong.

You tried your best to focus on your movements, but the feeling of fullness and the friction of his cock rubbing the insides of your cunt were _so good_ that it was getting hard to control yourself and stop riding your man like a crazy when you felt your orgasm build up. You didn't want to come again though, not yet, not so fast. Arthur told you that you could climax many times today, but leaving him behind like that seemed a bit unfair.

You had no idea that he wasn't really _that_ much behind. Arthur had his sexual needs, and kinks, but he was still a simple man and a good tight pussy bouncing on his dick was almost enough to make him come. He was absolutely delighted by how much effort you were putting into giving him pleasure and how beautiful you looked riding his already throbbing cock. The image of your blissful face and these pretty tits he couldn't resist cupping, bouncing right in front of him, has been etched into his mind forever and he knew he would be coming back to that memory often, being alone in his tent. No woman in his life mesmerized him as much as you did, and yet, he couldn't reach the peak because of your uneven rhythm and stopping when he was at the cusp of his release. He loved how dedicated and bold in your doings you were, but _he needed to come, now_ , so despite his previous resolve to let you take the lead, he decided to get back in control.

Not wasting any time, he grabbed you by the waist waist for better hold and started bucking his hips rhythmically, ramming into your cunt with full force. He still tried not to go _too_ hard, but you were apparently so turned on that not only you seemed completely fine with his fierce pounding, but also started begging him for more. And Arthur was there to give you what you wanted.

"Is this how you want to be fucked? Like that?" The only answer you were able to give him was a moany whimper resembling "yes!". _This_ was exactly what you expected from sex with Arthur: him unleashing his urges and screwing you in earnest, making you cry with ecstasy with every push of his hips. You wanted him to ravage you, make you his, and leave you a complete mess. Luckily for you, he seemed to have similar plans.

He sat up and pulled you against his chest, wrapping his arm tightly around your shivering body to keep you as close as possible. You clung to him and buried your face in the crook of his neck, trying to muffle your wails his furious pounding was causing, but a firm slap on your rear quickly reminded you that being silent was not what Arthur approved.

"I want to hear you, [Y/N]. Every single moan that comes out of your mouth." He purred encouragingly in your ear as his hand snuck between your entwined bodies, his finger began to rub your clit with quick and uneven strokes. It quickly got him what he wanted. "That's a good girl. You like it when I do this to your pussy, don't you?"

" _Yes!_ "

"I can tell. I know you're close. Come on my cock, I want to feel it."

This was too much. His dirty words, his already throbbing dick in your cunt, and his fingers working their magic on your bud, this all set every nerve in your body aflame. You cried out his name and scratched his back so hard it probably left marks when your orgasm jolted through your body, making you throw your head back and buck your hips furiously to get as much pleasure as possible.

"Oh shit, _oh shit_!" Seeing your climax rush through you and feeling your muscles clench rhythmically around his length, Arthur lost any remains of control he'd had over himself and succumbed to his urges completely. He sped up the pace of his thrusting, ramming into you with fierce passion, and embraced you even tighter to feel you with his entire body. He heard your moans, felt your nails on his skin, and knew he couldn't last any longer. "Shit, I'm gonna come!"

"Come inside me, please." You pleaded, mind still fogged with your prolonging bliss. Arthur's wild pounding, along with his animalistic groans, were doing miracles to your still sensitive core, sending waves of pleasure through your entire body over and over again. "Please, Arthur."

And he did, spilling his warm seed deep inside your cunt with a long guttural moan.

He had never felt like this before. He had many orgasms in his life, but no woman he laid with gave him what you did. Real closeness, the feeling of being trusted and understood. Wanted, and not only for what he had to offer in bed, but for, or maybe rather despite, what he really was. He felt safe in your embrace, and happy to have you in his arms. Maybe it was just the effect of post-coital euphoria, or maybe he was slowly opening his eyes, but at this moment it felt like being... loved.

He buried his face in your soft messy locks, abashed by that thought. You two became really close to each other. You trusted him, and he trusted you too, like no one else. And you made it pretty clear that you were interested in him. But... love? Could you love him? Like, _really_ love? That thought still seemed too preposterous to him.

But he realized he would love nothing more that this to be true.

"Arthur?" You were slightly worried that he went silent for so long, and even more that he was clinging to you desperately as if he was afraid you could suddenly disappear if he loosened his embrace even a little bit. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, sorry." He finally raised his head and smiled tenderly. "That was pretty intense."

"It... was." You couldn't think straight under his soft gaze. His beautiful blue eyes, looking deep into yours, and his warm palms, gently massaging your back, made you feel absolutely intoxicated. You couldn't speak. You couldn't take your eyes off his beautiful face. He smiled at you again, sincerely and with pure affection, and that was the moment you melted completely.

You didn't even know when you pressed your lips against his, tentatively at first, but all these emotions you've been bottling up for so long finally surged to the surface, taking over you and turning your initially innocent kiss into heated and passionate one. To your delight, Arthur didn't remain passive for too long, taking the lead pretty quickly. There was something in the way he was kissing you though, something that shouldn't really be there. You tried to identify that thing, but didn't have much time to dwell on it because Arthur deepened the kiss, making what's left of your coherent thoughts escape your mind in seconds.

"Stay." He broke the kiss unexpectedly and rested his forehead against yours, trying to catch his breath.

"What?"

"Stay, [Y/N]."

"I'm not going anywhere?" Light-headed with the kiss, you had no idea what he was talking about.

"I mean if the ransom comes, and you can go. Stay with me."

_Desperation_ , you realized. His kiss was full of desperation, and fear of losing you.

"I'm not going anywhere." You repeated, accentuating every word. "I thought we both knew my father is not interested in getting me back. There won’t be any ransom, you won't get anything for me."

"And what if we will?"

"All of a sudden you have faith?" You snorted, caressing his cheek with the back of your hand. He looked so calm and vulnerable under your touch. "Even if you release me one day, I have nowhere to go. I don't want to go. I won't go. I'm yours now, Arthur. I won't leave you."

And, in fact, you never did.


End file.
